The Final Roulette
by zuzu.seow
Summary: A story of bravery, sacrifice, and the ultimate friendship, that's all I have to say. Look at the title, genres, and rating and consider yourself warned.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, I have to admit, this is going to be a little bit much. It's amazing though, what can pop into your head when you're messing around with a Colt Anaconda on the iGun Pro App on an iPod...**

**But please! Not hatin' on me!**

* * *

Phineas has no idea how it have come to this.

He is sitting in a room with a rectangular table, with a chair on each side and a light that illuminates the center. He is sitting on the chair on one of the long sides. He would have been alone in the room, if it weren't for the two guards at the door.

Phineas, for once in the eighteen years he has been living, doesn't know what to think. Things were happening too fast, and that makes his mind spin out of control.

_OK, calm down, lets think this through, _Phineas thought to himself. Him and Isabella were kidnapped yesterday, he knew that. They were on their way home in the evening after spending the afternoon in the park. Phineas had enjoyed Isabella's company more and more during their high school years and he had decided that they should spend some time alone and so they decided that was going to happen on Friday right after school. They had a great time, to say the least. But as they were walking home, they were ambushed. Phineas defended Isabella as best as he could, but even with a fourth degree black belt in karate and a apprentice black belt in tang soo do, they were overpowered within the minute and was taken away.

Now, beaten beyond the point where defense was no longer possible. He laid his triangular head down on the chair and thought, _STUPID STUPID STUPID PHINEAS!_

He heard a door opening behind him but he didn't even want to lift his head to face his captor. All the sudden, Phineas felt a hand grabbing his red hair and pull him upright. The man lets go and Phineas found himself standing up, toppling the chair over in the process and brought the guard's Uzis pointing at him, Phineas didn't seem to notice this as he stared right into the eyes of the very man responsible for the duo being here. Khaka Peü Peü was unfazed by the teen's sudden hostility.

Khaka Peü Peü, although long rid of the costume that no longer suits his body anyway, still longs for the day that he will get revenge on the mastermind of the Beak. And even as he gazes into the fiery eyes of the inventor and innovator, he knows that this will be the day.

Phineas tries to throw a punch even though it was a weak one, which Khaka Peü Peü easilly blocks and deflects. And he returns a punch right to Phineas's face, sending him sprawling across the table. Phineas tries to stand again, only to receive a side kick to the back of his knee by one of the guards. He felt Khaka Peü Peü grabs what is left of his collar, and Phineas closed his eyes, anticipating a knock out punch that will put him to sleep.

"Stop it!" A slightly coarse by demanding voice came from the door. Isabella was no less of a mess than Phineas but was still holding strong even though she is restrained by two guards escorting her to this room.

"Ahh, so nice of you to join us, thank you very much!" Khaka Peü Peü said with a cheerfully mocking tone as he lets go of Phineas, letting him fall on all fours, gasping from the assault.

The guards push Isabella into the room. "Now what do you want me here for?" She asks with a flow of menace.

"Oh, you don't know?" Khaka Peü Peü replies with sarcasm. "We are just about to play a little game of chance. It's nothing major."

"Funny, because I thought we were invited to drink some tea with the Queen of England." Isabella said with a crooked smile on her face. That smile instantly vanishes when the back of Khaka Peü Peü's hand smashes into her, sending her to the edge of the door.

"No!" Phineas yells out, while he's trying to support himself with the table. "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Or what!?" Khaka Peü Peü yells back, "You aren't exactly in a position to be making threats here!" He turns to Isabella, who's supporting herself with a wall. "The same goes to you young lady!" He looks at the both of them for a moment before he barks out "Now both of you take your seats!"

Phineas obeys half-heartedly and got his chair back upright and sit down. A guard is about to grab Isabella to bring her to her seat but she slaps the hand away. "I don't need help, thank you very much."

Khaka Peü Peü resists the urge to hit her again for using his catchphrase and waits patiently for her to drag herself into her seat. He looks around, looking at the five guards that are now in the room, four at their corners and one right next to him. He closes the door and hands a revolver to the guard beside him.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Isabella asks again.

"Like I said, we are going to play a little game of chance!" Khaka Peü Peü was met with quizzical looks from the duo, "Ah, you thought I was kidding now were you. Well guess what, I'm not." He said as he slams his fist down on the table and dents it. Phineas finally gets why his family name means 'The Strong Fist' or 'That Strong Fist'. Khaka Peü Peü continues, "But the results of the game are very much a major thing, because only one of you are actually going to come out of this alive."

"What do you mean?" The two asks at the same time. They heard a click and turned to see the guard who has unlatched the revolver's cylinder. Phineas immediately recognized the revolver as a Taurus 65 SS4 single and double action revolver. This one has a Matte stainless steel finish and an ergonomic rubber grip. This gun is capable of containing up to six poweful .357 Magnum rounds, except the guard only loads...one. Phineas's veins are icy rivers as he looks to Isabella, who's just sitting there, a puzzled look crosses her face.

"Russian roulette." Khaka Peü Peü said plainly, confirming Phineas's fears. "A deadly game of chance. It is quite lovely! There are six chambers in this revolver, only one is actually loaded however. You each take turns firing at your own head, see which one will eventually take the bullet." He said it all with an evil smile.

Terror shot through Isabella as the guard puts the cylinder back into position and spins it three times. _No, this can't be it! Not Phineas! That means no matter what happens, we'll be separated forever! _She thought as panic took hold within her.

Phineas, meanwhile, was very much worried, but not about himself, _I got to get her out of here, but how?_ He asked himself. He knew that for each individual person, the chances of death are 1 to 6, if you don't account for the laws of physics affecting the spinning cylinder. Still, like Khaka Peü Peü said, one of them will be dead eventually, but he knows that will not be his long time best friend._  
_

The guard slams the revolver down to the center of the table, and spins it. When it stops, although it's not direct, but the barrel is pointing closest to Phineas

"Looks like you are the lucky guy Phineas Flynn, you'll be going first." Khaka Peü Peü says with a hint of amusement in his voice. "But do not try anything, or you and your friend will be cut down before you even get out of the chair." To prove his point, he points to the guards whose Uzis are pointed right at them.

"Phineas...this is probably long overdue, but I have something to tell you..." Isabella begin.

"Quiet!" The guard shouts as he pushes the revolver over to Phineas. "No talk, you play." He says in broken English and in a clear foreign accent, probably native to whatever country Khaka Peü Peü's ancestors came from.

Phineas looks at the Taurus in front of him, then look into Isabella's pleading eyes, red from the crying because of the pain she had received within the last 24 hours. She is mouthing the only words she can muster, _"No Phineas, don't do this."_

_I have to Isabella,_ Phineas thought, _if you were to get out of this._ He picks up the revolver and slowly raises it to his head.

"F$%!" Phineas yells inhumanely and pulls the trigger...

* * *

_Phineas was sitting behind his couch on the Aerial Area Rug__, enjoying the view above the clouds. He notices someone sat down next to him and looks over to meet Isabella's innocent sapphire-colored eyes, and his heart warmed in spite of the cool air blowing around them. No words were said, nor was it needed. She puts her arms around him and puts his arms around her, their eyes thoughtfully gazed into each other as they flew into the sunset..._

* * *

*click*

Phineas throws the revolver back on the table. He's breathing heavily, feeling relief and disappointment at the same time as he knows who is going next. A the guard slides the revolver over to Isabella, Phineas gave her a look, filled with the undying determination and reassurance. Isabella, even in her fear, manages to pick up the gun and inches it toward her head. Phineas looks deep into her eyes, hoping she will survive.

The gun shakes in Isabella's hand as much as her pet chihuahua as she is trying to pull the trigger. _How can I do this?_ She thought as she tries to find a way out of this. But all that is gone when the guard interrupts, "You shoot!"

Isabella musters whatever willpower she could find, squeezes her eyes shut and pulls the trigger that will decide her fate for now.

* * *

_Hanging off of the side of the building, Isabella can't help but feel afraid as she screams for the Beak to save her. But the Beak was tied between her, and a group of citizens that were to be crushed by the falling billboard, courtesy of the man himself, Khaka Peü Peü._

_Her fingers were slipping. Knowing she couldn't hold on any longer, she mentally said good bye to everyone she could thought of: The Fireside Girls, her mom, Ferb, but most of all, Phineas, whom she thought abandoned her during the day. With that, gravity took hold and she falls._

_But then..._

_"Got'cha!" Came a familiar voice._

_Isabella looks up to her one and only. "Phineas!"_

_Later, she realized that he had risked it all, him and his brother's safety, and even the safety of the people of Danville to come and rescue her. And after that day, she swore that she would never lose Phineas by her or other's actions ever again._

* * *

*click*

Isabella slowly lowers the gun to the table, knowing very well that that promise may be kept or broken within the next few minutes.

The revolver switches hands, and Phineas finds himself looking at the revolver, very much relieved that the gun didn't go off on Isabella's turn. He looks over to her, finding her hands clasp together and praying hard and he knows what the young Jewish lady is praying about.

He look back down to the gun in front of him. Then in one swift motion, he picks the gun up to his head and pull...

* * *

_Phineas and the newly turned 16-year old Isabella stands on top of the Eiffel Tower, enjoying the magnificent view that the city of Paris has to offer. For Isabella's sweet 16 birthday, he decided to rebuilt and modify the Sunbeater aircraft to go to Paris for the second time, on their own._

_Needless to say, they had a great time, much better than the last time they were in this city. Phineas did everything Isabella asked for. They ate a lot, that's for sure; they shared a crêpe sucrée, crème brûlée, and some fancy cheese. They had also visited several art galleries that were in the city. Phineas bought her a new beret, a purple one that was trimmed with pink. And they took a bit of time to stroll along the Champs-Élysées as well. And finally, before the pair rode to the top of the Eiffel Tower, they were exploring and smelling the flowers and their sweet scent that they gave off._

_Standing alongside of each other on top of the Tower, the pair suddenly heard the radio in a nearby flower stand change into a slow, and yes, romantic, French song. And Phineas, even though he was still blind to the love that Isabella so craved, was still a gentleman, and he took Isabella by the hand, put his other hand on her hips, and they danced away even into the closing hours of their trip._

* * *

*click*

The guard did not hesitate to take the pistol from Phineas's hand and slides it over, once again, over to Isabella. Who stares at it in disbelief that Phineas is still alive. She knows very well that the odds of either outcome are equal now. She takes the gun with both of her hands, still shaking, and puts it up, this time, to her jaw pointing upward. At this point, she was on the verge of tears, but she knows that she has no other choice.

She pulls the trigger for the second time.

* * *

_26 hours ago, Isabella was leaning her head on Phineas's shoulder, enjoying the sound of the birds singing, the children laughing and playing, and the sound of the water flowing in a nearby stream. She sighs in contentment, thinking this is how things should be, and thinking if this was the way they treat each other as best friends, how would they have treated each other if they were actually dating. The thought amuses her, not knowing that their lives would be punched through within a couple of hours._

_She looks up to meet with Phineas's blue eyes. "Hi! Wat'cha doin'?" She said in a playful tone._

_"Thinking." Phineas replied._

_"What of?"_

_"How life would've been different without you by my side."_

_"Oh Phineas," Isabella said teasingly, "there's no need to think of that! You are here with me, and it is all that matters."_

_Phineas smiled exceedingly at this and said, "You are the most wonderful friend that I could have ever asked for, and nothing can change that. And you know, I think I'll retract the statement I made when we were fighting Mitch the second time."_

_"Oh?"_

_"You aren't cute, you aren't pretty even, but rather, you are beautiful, inside and out. And if there is anyone I would rely on for the rest of my life, it would have to be you."_

_Isabella thought she felt something in her pocket, but she was too mesmerized by his voice to care. And as he puts his arms around her, she falls into a bliss she never felt before, a bliss that can only be broken by the screech of the tires as a red van pulls up to take them away only hours later._

* * *

*click*

Isabella drops the revolver back on the table. The guard was about the grab it, but Phineas raises his hand, stopping him. Then he reaches across the table to grab the gun himself.

Isabella drops her head to the table in an all-out sob, for she knows that the next turn WILL decide their fate, and at this point, she highly doubt that the odds are in Phineas's favor.

As Phineas watches, he suddenly feels compelled to comfort her, he puts the gun toward his head at the same time using the other hand to stroke the Isabella's smooth jet black hair, then he lets her hold on to it as he prepares himself.

_Here it goes,_ Phineas thought as he tightens his finger around the trigger. He looks at Isabella one more time, who is still holding on to his hand but doesn't dare to look.

He empties his mind, takes a breath, and pulls the trigger...

*click*

_No! This can't be it! _Phineas thought, as he looks at his gun, knowing his nightmare might as well have come true. Isabella looks wide-eyed at him, knowing for certain that this is it. Phineas's hand refuses to move as he thought on. _I can't let Isabella go out like this! This isn't fair! After all we have been through, it can't end here and now! There are still many more things that we haven't done, so many more thing that we haven't said! Now, she will never know just how much that I..._Phineas hesitates but realizes that there is something hiding in his heart every since the day he met Isabella, and that it is time to bring it out of darkness and into the light. _That I...love her. Yes, that I love her, _he finishes his thought.

Then a new thought dawns on him. _No, I can't have it end this way, I will make certain of that. But, I have to tell her..._

Phineas lays the revolver down on the table, but he does not let go of it. The guard was about to take it but Khaka Peü Peü signals him to stop, for he knows what is going to happen, and he observes with a twisted smile on his face.

"So this is it Isabella." Phineas began, "The end of the road. There is not much time left, but I still have ONE more thing to tell you." He takes in a deep breath. "I want to tell you that there is no better person in the world than you Isabella, and that everything I did, every big idea I have put into action, was for you, and that if there was anything I could do to help you in any sort of way, shape, or form, I would not have hesitated to turn the universe upside down to do so. You are a great friend, and a sister that I never had." He sense, rather than see, Isabella's eyes were tearing up at his words and her grip on his hand was tightening. "In other words, I love you, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. I love you now, and I always will, and before I go, I just want you to know that."

Isabella's grip loosens as the truth crashes on her. Phineas, the love of her life, the very thing she lived for, had just admit his love for her. If this were a better circumstance, she would have squealed in joy. Then the remaining words crashes even harder as what he said sinks in..._"and before I go..."_

"No Phineas!" Isabella reaches out with her other hand, "Give me the gun!" She yells. But Phineas sees that coming and pulls the gun away, and then he proceeds to pull his hand out of her grip as well. He stands up, and brings the gun up against himself. "Good bye, my dear Isabella." He says, and closes his eyes.

As the milliseconds of his life are ticking away, memories old and new, remembered and, more importantly, forgotten, floods through Phineas's mind. He thought of the days when Isabella was over at his house, helping whenever possible. He thought of the countless "Wat'cha doin's" she had said over the years. And there was one memory that he finally remembered that he was especially interested in...

* * *

_It was a long day after defeating Dr. Doofenshmirtz from the second dimension. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the rest of the gang are all gathered up ready to have their memories erased by the Amnesia-inator. Phineas was standing between his step-brother Ferb and Isabella, feeling very much content but sad that Agent P have to be banished from their minds. His mind was still wrapped in thoughts when Isabella speak up._

_"Um, Major Monogram?"_

_"Uh, yes?"_

_"So, none of us will remember any of today?"_

_"That's right."_

_He recalls her looking at him and a smirk appeared on her face and he was wondering what was going on._

_"Good." _

_Phineas felt himself being pulled closer to Isabella and she smashed her lips against his. And he remembers that moment, where even though it came as a huge surprise, it was the sweetest moment he knew, literally! He tasted the strawberry lip gloss that Isabella was wearing so long ago and wondered: how did I not know this earlier?_

_After they pulled away, Phineas looked at his best friend with the happiest look he can possibly give, and in his eyes, shows completion and contentment._

* * *

As Phineas remembers this, a smile appears on his face. And in his final moment, he thinks, _she does love me..._

His finger jerks backwards and the trigger is pulled...

* * *

Khaka Peü Peü has underestimated the power of a .357 Magnum round. Phineas had placed the gun in such an angle that when he pulled the trigger, the Magnum round slices right through Phineas's triangular head, and continues its journey, right into Khaka Peü Peü's neck.

He falls to the ground, and he lives just long enough to hear Isabella's cries before he joins Phineas in a similar fate.

_Two birds with one stone._

* * *

Minutes later, a SWAT team led by Ferb and Buford charges into the old abandoned mill building. They split up and clears every room in the building, but they can't find what they were looking for.

Ferb stands alone outside the room, the only one left that they have not searched. He is afraid what he will find inside, but eventually, he forces himself to open the door.

What he saw, left him a 100% man of action for at least a good month. Inside were five dead guards, one dead from blunt trauma, and the rest died from bullets. And the man responsible for all the trouble lays dead surrounded by a pool of blood. He doesn't see anyone else, but when he examines the room further, the sight that awaits him was the the last he had ever wanted to see.

In the corner, Isabella sits there, her beloved lays in her arms, never again to speak. She is weeping and clearly does not want to be bothered for she actually raises one of the guard's Uzi directly at Ferb and signals for him to get out, and so he obeyed.

Isabella continues to sit there, weeping her entire life out. She almost didn't notice that something fell out of her right pocket. She picks it up, and realizes that it was a necklace she had never seen before. It's a heart made of white gold, and as she studies it carefully, she sees her name laser engraved in the middle and a small button directly beneath it. She presses it, and the heart opens up, revealing a holographic projection. It was a slideshow of pictures of the two together, from when they first met, to their latest invention a couple days ago. And at the end of it all, two words floated in the air: Carpe Diem.

She looks at her fallen love and cried, knowing that Phineas had put a lot of effort in this, and that he had slipped it into her pocket at the park yesterday. And then she realizes that there was still one thing she still has to say to Phineas. She kisses his forehead and then look up beyond the ceiling and said, "I love you too, Phineas."

* * *

The necklace stayed with Isabella all of her life.

She wears it during Phineas's funeral and memorial.

She wears it when she graduates college.

She wears it when she was promoted to the Head of the Fireside Girls in the United States.

And at 83 and a half years old, long after retirement from a fulfilled career as a full time Fireside Girl, she sits in a rocking chair, outside her home. She looks up into the night sky and gaze upon the light that is Kermillian's Comet. And she takes out the necklace and despite all these years, the hologram is still working after all these years and despite the fact that there are now many more holographic necklaces that has quality far exceeding this one, she never replaces it. Isabella pauses at the picture of the day when, 73 and a half years ago, Phineas and Ferb engraved their faces onto that very same comet. She looks back up at the comet, and even though she knew she couldn't see the faces on the comet without Ferb's telescope, she knew they were up there, in the heavens, just like Phineas is now.

And she reflected on that dreadful day, and quietly said "Thank you, my love..." as she let her mind slip away into the night...

* * *

***sniff sniff***

**I know, it was deep.**

**Once again, comments and reviews are always appreciated. And if you really want to, drop a fave or something, that would be really awesome!**

**Now then, that took a lot longer to write than expected, so I'm going to get back to what I'm suppose to be doing which is homework. But anyways, as always, have a nice day!**


	2. EXTRAS EXTRAS!

**Hey guys! Thought I'd drop a chapter of extras for you guys!**

**If anyone was wondering what happened immediately after Phineas was killed in the last chapter, this should answer it!**

**IMPORTANT: This is entirely in Isabella's POV (1st person)**

**ALSO IMPORTANT: Phineas and Ferb is not mine to take for keeps!**

* * *

"No Phineas!" I shouted, "Give me the gun!" I tried to grab the gun from Phineas's hands but he pulled it away at the last second. I tightened the grip on his other hand but that only provoked him to pull that hand away from me as well.

The look Phineas gave me as he lifted the revolver to his head killed me almost more than anything else I had and will see from here on out. It was a mix of his apologies, sadness, happiness, anger all in his ocean blue eyes. It prolonged that second to include every single agony of my life. Phineas's final goodbye was as long as the President's State of the Union speech, each letter brought down a blinding shock of pain.

Phineas looked at me with one last look of love he can muster up, smiled...  
Then pulled the trigger.

The scream that came from me wasn't remotely close to human. I watched the ONE crucial supporting beam on my life fell down, never again to rise. The universe collapsed down into one large black hole. And in that moment, came the feelings that I wouldn't normally even consider.

A glass wall shattered, the very barrier between me and what I had used to despised crumpled down. I let it wrapped its scent around me, the feeling of anger, coursing throughout my being. It was refined into a deep hatred for everyone that was left alive in the room. I let it focused into a deadly beam, and before I knew it, I sprung into action.

Having previously completed my Parkour Level 2 training and challenge and earned the patch for it, I did an obstacle vault over the table just as the guards fired. I heard a couple screams as the bullets found _someone, _but I kept on going and landed on one knee. I found the empty revolver on the floor and I grabbed it, barely ignored the blood at the tip of the barrel.

By instinct, I did a jump spin crescent kick that Phineas taught me and surprisingly it actually connected to one of the guards, the one that was hosting the game and the previous owner of this pistol. The side of my foot slammed into his neck, sending him to the floor almost immediately. Letting the laser focused anger guide me, I immediately got on top of him and clubbed the side of his head with the pistol's grip, then I came right back around for the other side. Then, using both of of my hands, I raised the pistol up high and I brought down the final judgement right between his eyes. Although the guy stopped struggling a while ago because of the multiple traumas he was receiving one after another, this time, he became dead still.

I looked to the closest corner and found that the guard there was dead as well, he was killed in the crossfire. Then I felt a tingling sensation on my back and by instinct, I turned around and threw the revolver in that direction. Surprisingly, my senses didn't fail me and the revolver smashed into another guards face, which caused him to lose his aim on me.

Bullets smashed right through the table as a guard from the other side open fire as he tried to get me through the table. But I moved faster, I grabbed the Uzi of the guard I clubbed, then I dove to the corner where the guard that was killed in the crossfire lay dead and I grabbed his Uzi as well, and just in time as the other guard stopped firing. Duel-wielding two "Mini" Uzis was not easy, the guns in each of my hands were a bit heavy, plus I heard that the smaller the Uzi gets, the higher the rate of fire gets as well. In this case though, I didn't care much of it. I stood up and pointed the guns and the two standing guards in the room. One of them ran out of ammunition and was trying to switch to his pistol, the other was recovering from the sudden impact on his face and he was getting his sighting back.

However, they aren't going to get the chance to do much.

I aimed at their abdomens and when she fired, it was fully automatic and the recoil caused the guns to climb right up to their heart. In this case, I had effectively cut their center mass in half.

It was silent other than the groaning noise that was coming from the other side of the room and instantly I knew the noise came from the guard who first got caught in the crossfire when I vaulted over the table. I saw the man as I walked around the table to him, he grabbed his shoulder and winced in pain. He never knew I was there until I towered over him.

He shrunk back in fear and he tried to crawl backwards only to be met by the corner. He looked me in the eye and I saw the combination of fear and anger in him. That was what prompted me to raise my Uzi towards his face.

Although the guard maintained his death glare, I debated in my mind whether to pull the trigger or not. He is still a human being after all. But in the end I let my own rage took over and it came down to the fact that he let my beloved Phineas die! And besides, in a way, this is showing him mercy anyways because a bullet to the shoulder is as lethal as a bullet to the heart, only much slower because the veins there have to bleed out anyways. So I looked straight into the wall...and put the man out of his misery with one quick pull of my index finger.

I dared not look down, my mind wasn't anywhere around this room except for where Phineas lay, his life already drained away. I dragged his empty shell all the way with me to an empty corner before I collapsed on the ground. I held on to his hand and felt whatever warmth that was left and I cried, and I cried...and I cried...inside and out into the darkest nights as the police sirens wailed not far from here...

* * *

**That...took a lot longer than expected. It's amazing how far behind you can be in school work after only two days of the stomach bug. Not only that, the next week I needed to miss two more school days for the trip into New York City with my school's music department. And the entire April vacation was just...ugh...busy, and messy.**

**Anyways, my apologies for taking so long to update another chapter to another story. I know as my time frees up I will get right back to typing up When Time Gets Calling, just bear with me here as I struggle through the life of a high school student.**

**But if nothing else, then as always, have a great day to you!**


End file.
